


Declarations

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [54]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Louis decides to be bold when it comes to Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> written for this prompt on comment_fic: author's choice, author's choice, the last stand of a dying man   
> theme: 5 sentence fics

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked as he looked at Louis who had publicly declared his love for him, loudly in front of a bunch of paparazzi.

"Because I'm a dying man, Harry. Every day and I want to make a stand," he smiled as he reached for Harry's hand. "Show the world who I really love and who I want to spend forever with."

Harry only stood there in shock, though he didn't protest not when Louis leaned over and kissed him as he squeezed his hand.


End file.
